


A rose in the deeps

by forthegenuine



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: A Conjuring of Light spoilers, Before the very last chapter, Book Spoilers, Canon Compliant, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegenuine/pseuds/forthegenuine
Summary: She ran from her past. He ran from his present.Together, they raced toward their future."He knew then that he would rebuild his world, pick up the broken pieces one by one and conjure it anew. With Lila at his side, always."
Relationships: Alucard Emery/Rhy Maresh, Delilah Bard & Rhy Maresh, Delilah Bard/Kell Maresh, Kell Maresh & Rhy Maresh
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Suffering from separation anxiety from V.E. Schwab's lovely trilogy. Hence, this little romp before Kell and Lila set sail on their adventure.

_The wrong of unshapely things is a wrong too great to be told;_  
_I hunger to build them anew and sit on a green knoll apart,_  
_With the earth and the sky and the water, remade, like a casket of gold_  
_For my dreams of your image that blossoms a rose in the deeps of my heart._

“Aedh Tells of the Rose in His Heart,” W.B. Yeats

⁂

The sky that hung over Red London did not glow its usual warm hue the day they laid their dead to rest. Instead, it resembled that of its magic-less neighbor––at least, it might, to the two present among the throngs gathered, who’d seen both worlds. Even the Isle seemed to lack its usual vibrant shimmer, and settled on a muted shade. 

As the city and its people rebuilt itself in the days that followed the shadow king’s terror, the crown led the way. The new king of Arnes announced a mass remembrance, to which all his subjects were invited. All day, scrying boards flashed images of the ones they lost, even as the pyres burned for them. Thousands of people from all corners of London gathered on the northern bank of the Isle, around a raised dais in front of the _Soner Rast_. 

It was the first time the young king addressed his people, and all eyes, all ears, all hearts were on him. He was solemn, regal, and so much the picture of the ruler the people thought he might be. He became what they needed. He felt his peoples’ pain, and he gave them hope for the days to come. No one present could predict that he would be long remembered for his words that day, the noble beginnings of a legendary reign. Only the _Aven Essen_ , who stood somewhere behind him, exchanged a subtle glance with the captain of the royal guard, the pride not lost on either of their gazes.

To the king’s right, stood the _Antari_ prince, a pale shadow of his brother. The pleats of the long burgundy coat he wore wafted gently around his tall frame. He held his head bowed through most of the ceremony and those who took their place at the foot of the dais might have noticed the streak of silver in his auburn hair that had not been there at his previous public appearance.

A woman, who also wore a knee-length coat, was next to him. She cut a slim figure and had short, dark hair. Nobody from the crowd recognized her as being _ostra_ or _vestra_ , or even one of the visiting emissaries of the _Essen Tasch_. Some who were privy, thought she resembled the woman who was seen dancing with the black-eyed prince at one of the balls during the tournament. There would be time, later on, for people to gossip about who she was, but for the moment, everyone was transfixed on King Rhy.

No one noticed, that hidden between the folds of their long coats, Kell’s hand, hanging down loosely at his side, held on to Lila’s, their fingers intertwined. 

⁂

It was a few hours later, and Lila found herself stifling a yawn. 

She only caught snatches of sleep in the recent days, but with the danger to London passed, she felt her body was quite ready to rest. 

And yet, she endured an endless stream of council meetings, though she possessed no official capacity in them, beyond simply sitting in with Kell, whom she watched with a measure of fascination. She hadn’t known the side of him that could be so––for lack of a better word–– _princely_. She tucked this away for another time, preferably for when they were alone. 

It was getting late and she can feel fatigue creep slowly in her bones. When the members of the assembly finally rose, Lila let out a breath, and pictured herself retiring with Kell to his rooms. When he drew close to her, her relief was quickly replaced by confusion when she saw regret in his tired eyes as he spoke, “I’m sorry, Lila. I have to see to this one last thing.” 

She looked over his shoulder and saw Rhy and Master Tieren waiting for him. She nodded. She was rewarded by a light kiss on her forehead, gone before she could register that she was strangely getting used to displays of tenderness, and a promise that he would see her later.

Her feet automatically took her to the spiral staircase that led to the royals’ bedchambers, and she nearly reached the door to Kell’s rooms when someone cleared their throat behind her. 

“Miss Bard,” the voice called. An attendant whose name she did not know stood uncomfortably a small distance from her. Lila suspected the source of his discomfort might be her eye––the one that mirrored Kell’s. She could not fault him entirely, for a part of her was still getting accustomed to it herself. 

“Yes?” she answered.

“I’m to show you to your rooms, Miss Bard.”

Her eyes darted quickly to Kell’s chamber and the sudden realization that she would not share sleeping quarters with him made her heart drop. She bit back a question of whose orders the attendant was following. But she reasoned that it made sense, for propriety’s sake, that Lila had her own sleeping arrangements. That, or she was simply too tired to argue with royal protocol. “Lead the way,” she said, in a voice she tamed to mask her disappointment. 

The room Lila was shown into was perhaps the grandest––come to think of it, the _only_ ––guest chamber she had ever set foot in. She made the mental calculation and was certain it was bigger than all the rooms of the Stone’s Throw, including the tavern, combined. Though, she conceded as she smoothed her fingers on the soft velvet of the cushions on the couch, this room was easily a thousand times more luxurious. 

Lamps bathed the room in a warm glow and a low fire smoldering in the fireplace staved off the late winter cold. A large crystal chandelier that seemed to glimmer in the low light presided over the main sitting area. The room was lavishly appointed, and its sumptuous furnishings sat proudly to be admired by foreign dignitaries and other noble-persons of the royal vein. A bed stood on one side, draped in silks, satin, and gossamer. It looked tempting and inviting, but to Lila, who perched on the arm of one of the couches taking it all in, the space felt dreadfully empty. 

A knock pried her away from her thoughts, and she crossed the room. In those few strides, she stoked the hope that it would be Kell on the other side of the door. Her heart dropped a second time in the space of a several minutes when she was greeted instead by another attendant, who presented Lila with a bag of toiletries and neatly folded garments, along with “The palace’s compliments.”

She traced her fingertips over the plush dressing gown, then after setting it aside approvingly, examined the nightgown. She held it against the dim light, a dainty thing of sheer muslin and delicate lace. She frowned, doubting that would wear such a thing if she were in her right mind. And, besides, it didn’t… have the right smell.

She set the garments down on a side table and opened the door once more. She peered out into the hallway, looking first to her left, then to her right. It was deserted. Her eyes narrowed and a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

⁂

Kell’s breath hitched, the air caught inside his lungs, when he stepped into his bedchamber, and noticed the absence of the only person he wanted to see at the end of that very trying day. 

His eyes scoured the room for her, and a sort of panic rose at the thought that Lila had vanished from his life once more. He consoled himself immediately, knowing she wouldn’t leave, not like before, after what they had been through. 

He snapped his fingers, commanding the fire in the lamps to shed more light and permeate the room’s corners, in case his initial search had missed her. His worry suddenly gave way to a pain so sharp, he doubled over, clutching his midsection. He could not _exactly_ pinpoint where the pain originated from. That was what he told himself, anyway.

He felt the wave of pain begin to ebb away to a dull ache, even as a thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead. He heard someone call his name, and he felt hands on his shoulders, steadying him. He looked up and his vision alighted on Rhy’s worried face. “Kell! What’s wrong?” he asked through his own gritted teeth, his voice a register below shouting. 

Kell swallowed, his breathing and vision almost normal again. He noticed Rhy’s royal guards a few steps behind them, their body language on alert. “I’m fine,” he answered shakily, waving his brother’s grip away. “I suppose I’m still recovering.”

Rhy shot him an apprehensive look. 

“ _Rhy_. I’m all right,” he insisted. He ran a hand through his hair. It had the effect of mussing rather than smoothing the silver streak he now bore. “Have you seen Lila?” he asked, trying to shake the tremor from his voice. 

“She’s not here?”

Kell shook his head. 

“I told the palace staff to make sure she’s comfortable,” he recalled. He did not step too far away from Kell just yet. “Perhaps they put her up in the Garnet Suite?” he offered. 

Kell nodded, straightening his body. 

“Are you sure you’re––”

“I’m _fine_. Really.” Kell looked firmly at Rhy. He placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on the king’s shoulder before making his way out into the hallway.

Rhy sighed inwardly before calling out after him, “Have a good night.”

⁂

Lila was just about to test the mattress, which looked more and more appealing with every passing minute, when a knock cut through the silence of the chamber. She briefly wondered if someone in the kitchens had read her mind, because for all the amenities the guest-chamber had to offer, a sideboard stocked with liquor was not one of them. She could almost taste the nightcap as she walked across the room to open the door. 

Before a welcome could fall from her lips, she found them occupied by Kell, who had cupped her face in his hands and was kissing her, swallowing the word. She felt her body lean into his, as if by instinct, drawing her arms to circle around his back, bringing him closer still. She returned his kiss, matching his unexpected fervor with something hungry of her own. It was the first time they were truly alone together since sharing a cabin on the _Ghost_ , and she savored the taste of him finally on her lips again. She felt his fingers tangle in her hair and a sigh escaped her eager mouth when he slowed the kiss to a stop. Without her boots, Kell bent his head low to rest his forehead on hers, his face a mere breath away from hers. 

“Hello,” he murmured fondly. The greeting was unnecessary, given that it was overshadowed by the physical preamble. At the short distance, he avoided looking into her eyes, as if embarrassed by the sudden demonstration of affection. 

“Hello,” she echoed breathlessly, taking a long moment to respond.

“I’ve been waiting to do that all day,” he admitted. 

She could not contain her smile nor the blush that painted her cheeks at the confession. 

He moved his hand from her hair, tracing her jawline, a featherlight touch from ear to chin. He stole a kiss from her lips before letting his hand wander down her arm, his palm gliding over the fabric, until he stopped midway at her elbow. He looked down at her, wearing the usual furrow on his brow, but an amused quirk on his mouth. “Is this one of mine?” he asked, plucking at a hem of the tunic she wore. She only smiled back at him, cat-like. “How did you––I don't want to know, do I?”

“You weren't using it,” she shrugged, trying not to look too pleased with herself. She looked up at him, her chin tilting automatically. It was then she noticed that Kell looked a shade less pallid than his normal complexion. Lila flattered herself an adept kisser, judging from the way Kell reluctantly pulled away from her, but she didn’t think she possessed the ability to render her partners colorless. She angled her head. “Are you all right?”

His response was suspiciously poised at the tip of his tongue and when it came, it came half a second too quickly. “I’m fine.”

She could sense something was off, and her mouth formed a straight line at the thought of him keeping it from her. After all they had been through together. A small part of her, however, decided it would be the topic of conversation for another day, perhaps one that didn’t begin with a mass funeral.

“H-How are you finding the rooms?” he inquired casually. 

She refrained from giving him an answer. She wasn’t to be drawn in, distracted so easily, but since the question was already half-formed in her mind, she asked it out loud. “Was it your idea to put me here?” 

“No, it was Rhy’s. By accident. The palace staff didn’t know what to do with you.” His voice dropped, sounding almost like an apology. “I’ve never brought anyone home before.”

“Oh.” _Well, damn_ , if he was going to make staying vexed at him so difficult. 

A silence hung between them for a moment, before Kell said, fairly blurting, “I’m taking the Inheritor to Grey London tomorrow.”

“I’m coming with you.”

He nodded, as though he already anticipated her response. Another silence began to fill the room, but before it could take up any more space, he took a stilted step towards the door. 

“Kell––” she beckoned. He stopped, and his body was already halfway turned back to face her, when his request came in a rush of breath, “Could I stay with you tonight?” at the same time she finished, “––please stay.” She never said _please_.

She locked eyes with him. An easy smile formed on his face, the same one that grew on hers. He took her hand, already outstretched to meet him halfway, and she led them both to bed––the thrum of magic rising between them.

⁂


	2. Chapter 2

⁂

Master Kell did not sleep in his rooms the previous night.

The palace staff was abuzz with the report in the morning, after the _Antari_ ’s usual attendant went to deliver his morning tea, and found the chamber empty and the bed pristine. The chatter grew more animated as soon as another attendant recounted seeing the Master emerge from Miss Bard’s rooms, followed by the mysterious lady herself. It was almost enough to disprove common knowledge around the palace that the black-eyed prince was the steadying influence between the royal brothers.

Even before breakfast could be prepared for the king, the grounds were already full of hushed bandying between servants, who, deep down, were delighted that the young Master had finally found himself romantically entangled and wished him nothing but profound happiness.

The king, who had been up since sunrise, rounded the corner of one of the palace hallways and caught his brother’s name on one of the servants’ lips followed by half-suppressed giggling. He dealt them the sternest look he could muster, but it was ultimately an exercise in failure because he could not help but double back, apologize to them, and ask after some details about the goings-on between his brother and his secretive guest.

As he walked toward the throne room, he smiled to himself, thinking that the palace was gradually beginning to resemble something close to normal once again, all thanks to Kell. His smile deepened at the thought that, for once in both their lives, _he_ was not the subject of palace gossip. He would have to plant a delicious rumor that Master Kell surfaced from Miss Bard’s rooms with his shirt inside out, the next chance he got.

⁂

“Let’s go home,” announced Lila, taking his hand as she said the words.

Grey London faded behind them, and before their next steps landed, a different London appeared in its place. Though it was well into nightfall, the Isle cast its red glow on the streets around them. It blanketed the city with a warmth she longed for, even though she had only been absent from it for a few hours.

Somewhere between worlds, the question of when she began to think of Red London as home flickered across her mind. And somewhere between worlds, not half a breath later, she felt Kell lace their fingers together, and she had her answer.

As they walked through the night market, she caught him looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Before she could ask him about it, he looked straight ahead, intent on taking them back to the palace. She let him lead the way, his legs more accustomed to the terrain than hers were.

When they reached the palace, they were greeted by Staff. The greeting took the form of a polite nod at their direction, which Lila thought was an improvement. He turned to Kell and said, “He wants to speak with you, sir.”

She exchanged a glance with Kell. No one needed to clarify that it was not His Majesty who had requested Kell’s presence. The lightness she felt just a few moments ago became weighted down by the frown that grew on his face.

He nodded at Staff. “Tell him I’ll be there shortly.” He sighed as he relinquished his hold of her hand, giving it a small squeeze before letting go. When Staff was out of sight, Kell bent his head and pressed his mouth next to her ear. “I’ll come to you later tonight,” he told her softly.

Lila nodded and watched him go. A hand went into her pocket and palmed the metal ball, letting it roll between fingers as she walked toward her rooms.

⁂

Kell passed the hall of the royal chambers on his way to the Garnet Suite and saw his brother’s guards posted on either side of his chamber door. Although he was exhausted and more than eager to spend the rest of the night with Lila, he knew he had to speak to Rhy first.

He was shown into the king’s rooms, and, despite everything, an inexplicable feeling of relief washed over him at the sight of Rhy’s room unchanged––red and gold trappings and all.

“How was your journey?” Rhy’s voice carried from where he stood on the balcony. On one hand, he held a snifter of dark liquor. He raised the glass and an eyebrow at his brother, a wordless invitation to join him for a drink.

Kell shook his head, lowering himself on the couch instead. His voice took on a tone of exasperation and amusement as he recalled, “Lila only objected once about whether it was a good idea to entrust the Inheritor to a Grey-worlder, so I’d say it went rather splendidly.”

Rhy joined him in the sitting area, taking a seat on the chair across from him. “Ah, the smuggling operation was a success then,” he concluded triumphantly. He took a small sip before placing the glass on the table between them.

“Is it still considered smuggling if it was sanctioned by the king?” Kell wondered, only half-seriously.

“I’m not sure, but it certainly adds an element of flair, doesn’t it?”

Despite how tired he was, a laugh bubbled in his chest. Then he remembered why he stopped in to see his brother. “Rhy, about last night.” He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. He kept his gaze on his own hands as he said it. “It happened when I tried to use my magic. I think… something went wrong with… when…” It was a jumble of loss and denial and shame that prevented him from forming the words coherently. His eyes went to Rhy, who nodded solemnly at his attempt.

Gratefully, he did not need Kell to finish the rest of his sentence. He was at the front lines when it happened, after all. “I thought as much,” he said soberly. And, because he knew how much it meant to his brother, he added, “I’m sorry.”

Kell shook his head as if to say, _There is nothing to be done_. “I’m the one who should be sorry.” He let a short pause settle before revealing, “I’ve just been to see Holland. He wants to go back to White London. Tomorrow.”

“And you’re going to use your magic to get him there?”

“I came to warn you, I suppose.”

“I’ll thank you for it.” Rhy tipped the last of his drink and swallowed. “Have you told Lila?”

“No.” He shook his head again. “Not yet.”

“So,” Rhy started again, feigning at inspecting the glass in his hand. “I don’t mean to pry or sound indelicate, but…”

“But you’re going to do both anyway…” Kell said cautiously, bracing himself.

“Last week, when you all went off to track down the Inheritor…” he raised his eyes to meet Kell’s, the beginnings of a smile flirting with the sides of his mouth. “Did you and Lila…?” He let his voice trail off, looking at Kell pointedly instead. “Because on one of those nights you were gone, I think I felt _something_ happen.”

Kell groaned. “For saint’s sake, Rhy.” He buried his face in his hands, partly to hide the blush he felt coming on.

“You _did_ , didn’t you?” Rhy leaned forward on his seat, almost lifting himself up off the chair. He reminded Kell of an impatient child instead of a newly appointed king. “I suppose I can understand. We all thought we were doomed. It was only a matter of time before you two gave in to whatever it is that’s between you.” He waved a had at his brother’s general direction. Rhy was certainly unrelenting tonight, Kell thought. “But what does this mean? How long is she staying for? What are you going to do now?”

“You know,” began Kell dryly, rubbing his face with his hands. “I’ve never regretted bringing you back to life until this very moment.” He rose and headed for the door. “I’m going to bed.”

“With _Lila_?” Rhy called at his brother’s back, the levity in his voice now poorly concealed. In half an instant, he became serious again. “Kell, wait.”

He turned. “What.”

“Is there a chance _she_ could take Holland back tomorrow instead of you?”

“Good night, Your Majesty.” He closed the door behind him, his brother’s laughter still ringing in his ears. And his questions, too. _What does it mean? How long is she staying for? What are you going to do now?_ They followed him all the way to Lila’s door.

Kell didn’t bother to knock. He let himself inside the room and found her already in bed. He undressed as quietly as he could, discarding his coat and trousers, leaving on only his tunic and small-clothes. Careful not to jostle the bed, he slid in next to her.

He saw that she wore his stolen shirt again, the one he had lain his head against as she held him falling asleep the night before. Their night together was much less sordid than what palace attendants and servants probably thought they got up to, given the glances and whispers he endured that morning.

A twinkle caught his eye, the glint of something resting on Lila’s bedside table, and he was certain it wasn’t one of her knives. His curiosity outweighing his exhaustion, he reached over and plucked up what felt like a metal ball. He brought it closer to his face to inspect it.

“I took it from my old room.”

He nearly dropped the object from being startled by her voice. He looked down at Lila. Even in the darkness, he could see that instead of sleep, there was sadness in her eyes.

“They used to be bullets, in a former life.”

He returned the ball to its place. Though they left Grey London behind them, he knew that Grey London would never truly leave her. He offered to stay with her in the other London when he saw she was troubled earlier, but he realized now he should have offered something else.

Kell inched his body closer to hers. He offered no words this time, and instead opened his arms to her. A moment later, he felt Lila slip into them. He tucked her head under his chin and stowed away the questions swimming in his head for another day.

⁂


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for Lila & Rhy interactions. Yippee!

⁂

“Lila.”

Her mind was halfway between sleep and wakefulness, too hazy to wonder how he managed to slip out of bed without waking her. In her state, she entertained a passing thought that the bed, with its inviting silks and downey soft pillows, must be doused in spellwork, for she thought she dreamed of him. But she opened one eye. “Kell.” Followed by another. She saw he was already dressed and standing next to her side of the bed. “What is it?” she murmured.

He spoke softly. “You don’t have to get up. I’m taking Holland back to White London. I’ll be back before nightfall.”

As she wiped the cobwebs of sleep from her mind, she remembered her suspicion the previous night for the reason why Holland had asked for Kell. “Tell him I said good-bye,” she yawned. Then the words came unbidden to her tongue. “Be careful.”

“Aren’t I always?” he whispered with a little smile, brushing his fingertips lightly over her cheek. He bent over her, as if she were a sleeping princess in a fairy tale waiting to be revived by her prince, and planted a quick kiss on her lips. She heard his footsteps retreat and the door shut behind him shortly.

The space he left became unbearably empty in just a few minutes. Before his side of the bed lost its warmth, Lila stretched, got up, got dressed, and set off to find Alucard and see if he was in the mood for a sparring session. She might even go easy on him, seeing how he was recently returned from Tanek, and was recovering from minor, but non life-threatening injuries. Either way, she sorely needed the distraction.

On her way to the western wing of the palace, she passed by a set of doors that opened to a small balcony. She stepped outside, wrapping her arms around herself against the cool morning air, and scanned the scene below. She spotted two figures making their way down the palace steps. Her eyes caught his copper hair and burgundy mourning coat, moving with a gait slower than his normal speed, to accommodate his companion. Lila could see Holland’s steps were aided by a cane.

Kell must have sensed her gaze on him. He turned his head towards her, his face catching the light of the morning sun, and she something inside her chest tottered before righting itself again. He raised a hand in half a wave to her, and she did the same. Kell continued toward the market, biding his steps.

Holland turned his head upward. His eyes found hers without hesitation. Lila couldn’t see from where she stood, but she thought she saw him incline his head slightly at her. She bowed her head in return. It was probably the best version of _good-bye_ and _thank you_ she could muster. He turned around and her eyes followed him as hobbled after Kell.

A voice behind her interrupted her watch. “I saw them off a few minutes ago.”

Lila turned to greet the king. “Rhy––“ she caught herself and remembered to bow. “ _Your Majesty_.”

He rolled his eyes. “ _Miss_ Bard,” he countered. She gave a chuckle, eliciting one from him as well. He joined her and they both watched Kell and Holland wend their way through the early crowds of the market. “They’ll be fine,” he assured. “Kell even turned down a royal escort.”

She nodded before lifting her eyes to him. “I’ve been meaning to tell you. I thought your speech the other day was… lovely.” She didn’t think she had ever used the word to describe anything before. “You were awe-inspiring, very kingly.”

A lopsided smile formed on his face. “Thank you. I do try my best.” Rhy gave her a sidelong glance, but after several moments, the smile all but waned. “Has Kell told you yet?”

Lila felt her body stiffen at the graveness in the king’s voice. She halted before giving voice to what that has been on her mind. “There’s something wrong with him, isn’t there?”

“It’s not my place to say, but yes.”

“I knew it,” she muttered, mostly to herself. But the vindication of her suspicion did not hold a satisfying finish. She tried to keep the sting from her voice, unsure if she accomplished it. “Why hasn’t he said anything to me?”

Rhy shook his head. “He only told me last night because it’s connected to his magic. I expect I should be feeling its effects as soon as he and Holland travel to White London. And on his return back.” He sighed. “You know Kell. He probably didn’t want you to worry.”

Lila thought on this. She _did_ know Kell. In fact, the more she thought about it, she realized that she and Rhy probably comprised the majority of the people, in all the Londons combined, who could claim to really know him. She didn’t quite know what to do with that knowledge. Her breath plumed in the cold morning air. “But we do anyway, don’t we?”

“That, we do,” he agreed.

“I’ll talk to Master Tieren. See what he thinks.”

“I think that’s wise.” After a short pause, Rhy lowered his voice, as though they were a pair of friends gossiping in a tea house rather than a king and a thief standing on the former’s balcony. “So… since Kell will probably commit regicide if he hears we’re having this conversation––and, therefore, I am risking my life talking to you––I have to ask… might you stay in London a little longer this time? Between you and me, of course.” There was an unmistakable twinkle in his eye.

She had to hand it to Rhy––he certainly had a way with getting what he wanted out of people. Not that she had her doubts, but he may yet make a great king. But then again, she was possibly just be a bit biased, for she had lately discovered she had grown rather fond of him. She could not keep the smile from reaching her voice when she revealed, “Just between you and me… yes.”

A grin broke on Rhy’s face. “In that case, I’ll arrange for more permanent accommodations for you, say, in one of the royal chambers? I can have your things moved, if you’d like.”

Lila barked out a laugh. “Your Majesty is very kind, but I own very few things to move.” It was her turn to adopt a conspiratorial tone. “What about you? Have you decided to let a particular _Essen Tasch_ champion back into your good graces?”

He sighed. “He requested an audience and I plan to grant him one,” he shrugged. “But I make no promises.”

This made Lila smile. She added in earnest, “I hope he surprises you.”

“I hope so, too.”

They fell silent for a minute before a timid “Your Majesty” could be heard behind them. The two of them turned toward the attendant, who was in the middle of a deep bow. “You’re needed in the council chamber, sir.”

“Duty calls,” Rhy apologized, following the attendant back into the palace.

Lila found her way into Kell’s rooms, armed with the king’s blessing, in case anybody objected. The sight of another door opposite his study held her interest temporarily, before she reminded herself of more pressing matters.

She proceeded into the smaller room, the door to which was marked with Kell’s shortcuts. She found the one she needed. Her knife already in hand, she nicked a small cut into her skin. She could not believe that it was merely a few days ago, in the midst of the chaos and terror that threatened London, that Kell pressed his hand over hers above the bloodied mark, a circle quartered with a cross, and tenderly whispered the words into her hair. “ _As Tascen_.”

She stepped into the Kell’s much smaller room in the Sanctuary for the second time in as few weeks. She didn’t have the faintest clue how to find Master Tieren, but she was spared from having to make inquiries when the priest opened the door, surprise clearly written on his face.

“Lila Bard. Are you lost?”

“No, I-I’ve come to ask for your help.” She did not care how desperate her voice sounded. “Master Tieren, something’s wrong with Kell, with his magic. It hasn’t been the same since we used the Inheritor.”

Tieren listened, nodding his sagely head, as Lila recounted the battle with Osaron, his eventual capture, and the subsequent cost of their victory.

“The binding rings we used. They let us share our magic. Isn’t there a way to––couldn’t I _give_ him some of mine?”

“I’m afraid magic doesn’t work that way,” he answered quietly. “But even if you could, do you think Kell would take from you?”

Tieren was right. Kell would not accept that kind of help from her. Even if it was possible.

In less than half a year, Lila had faced the most unfathomable challenges of her life. This was both greater and smaller than any of them. She was wrong in answering Tieren’s question when she first arrived. She _was_ lost. “What can I do?”

“Of all the lessons I have imparted to Kell in all these years, there is one I have sorely neglected.” She felt her eyebrows crease. “Some wounds are not meant to heal.” Tieren raised his hand, tucking a side of his finger underneath her chin, the motion carried out too quickly for Lila to apprehend. It evoked the same paternal intimacy she had seen him share with Kell. “But there are other things in life besides magic.” His blue eyes bore into her. “Perhaps that is a lesson you can help him with.”

All she could do was nod, and let his words sink in. They shared in the silence of Kell’s small room.

Then, Tieren spoke again. “It was fortunate that you’ve come today. You saved me a trip to the palace. I have something for you.”

He left the room and each passing minute he was gone multiplied Lila’s curiosity. When he returned, she saw that he held a small bottle containing some kind of cloudy white tonic.

“One capful, once a month, should do it,” he instructed, giving her hand a pat as he placed the flask in her grasp. He continued to explain, his expression as relaxed as she’d seen it, as if he were simply giving Lila directions back to the _Soner Rast_. “Just as a precaution. So that you and Kell might better… _enjoy_ each other’s company.”

Lila could not remember at which point she worked out exactly what Tieren had given her, or whether she thanked him or simply laughed out loud, but she returned to Kell’s rooms with a renewed urge to find Alucard and see if he was up for that spar.

There was much on her mind to work out.

⁂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A PSA brought to you by Master Tieren: [*sits on backwards chair*] "So... you two are having sex..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all you cool cats and kittens... _sorry_ , I couldn't resist. I do hope you're staying healthy and safe out there!
> 
> Thank you for reading this story so far. I decided to split a couple of the longer chapters into two shorter ones, giving you more installments than you signed up for ( _yay?_ )! Consider this Chapter 4A, pre-smut. Hope you enjoy!

⁂

Finally, Kell reached the top of the stairs, a little out of breath. He was unsure if it was because of the journey from the outskirts of the city, or if it was because he still felt drained from using magic to take Holland back to his world. He pushed the thought from his mind for the moment, thinking he’d like a bath before he went in search of Lila.

He opened the doors to his rooms, and found it very unlike how he’d left it that morning, when he’d stopped in to pick up his tokens. In the afternoon glow of the Isle, he saw various articles of clothing scattered on the floor, creating an irregular trail that led to the bath-room on the other side of the chamber. A noise pulled him toward its direction, the door slightly ajar.

The bath-room was a gift from Rhy. Three years ago, Kell returned from an official trip to Grey London and reported that private baths were all the rage among the nobles of their sister city. Rhy, who was not one to fall behind on trends––even ones that originated from different worlds––threw himself into building one for Kell. Rhy enjoyed the social aspect of the royal baths too much to install one in his own chambers. Kell only acquiesced because his brother had immersed himself into the project, and it provided Rhy with a fruitful distraction from moping around too much about a certain privateer who had just created an empty hole in his life. It was an opulent thing, but Kell was grateful for it because it afforded him some solace and privacy.

He bent down to pick up a familiar patched-up black coat from the ground next to the table where he took his tea, and knew exactly who had been prowling his room. Judging from the heat that emanated from the garment, that person had not been there very long. He shrugged off his own coat and draped it on the back of the couch, where he also placed hers. His pace quickened along with his pulse as he reached the other side of the rooms.

Through the sliver of the open door, he caught sight of Lila sitting at the bath’s edge, her bare back to him. Though they had spent a handful of nights together, one of them rather intimately, Kell had never actually seen Lila fully undressed.

His eyes traced the curve of her back and lower still, his imagination filling in the rest. He swallowed, watching her knot her short hair into a bun and secure it with a gold clasp, mesmerized by her movements. He followed her arms, as she reached down to dip her hands past the water’s surface. Steam rose from it a few moments later, and she lowered her body fully into the bath.

It felt a little strange and more than a little mischievous watching her without her knowledge, but he had been observing her for several moments longer than what he assumed was an acceptable amount of time to make his presence known. She saved him from having to speak.

“Do you see something you like?” Her question carried over her shoulder, her head turned only in the slightest.

Though he heard the smile playing upon her lips, his voice, when it answered, was tinged with a yearning that still surprised him. “Very much.”

And judging by the blush that crept up Lila’s neck, spreading itself alluringly over her cheeks, it caught her unaware, too.

He went to join her, lowering himself on the tiles next to her. It became a struggle not to let his gaze drift below the water level that drew a tantalizing line across her bosom. He thought he might like to let his eyes roam over her body for an hour, or all night, if she would let him.

But he had to tell her first. He liked to think he was not so great a fool as to believe she didn’t already suspect something was amiss. He unburdened himself in a single breath. “Lila, the other day I think you saw that I didn’t get the binding ring off my finger fast enough, and now something’s wrong, and it hurts whenever I use my magic. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I didn’t want to worry you. I was afraid.”

“Afraid of what?”

“Of knowing I could put Rhy in danger. Of you seeing me differently. Of no longer having something I’ve always been able to count on.” She looked uncertain of what to say. He wanted to assure her he didn’t need anything from her but the words couldn’t find their way out.

She lifted a hand and let it rest on his cheek, her thumb gliding over his cheekbones. His skin felt warm and tingled where it met her touch, despite the water that dripped down her forearm. She gave him no solution, no magical potion or spell, but that was not what he needed. “You have me,” she offered quietly, a fact and a vow bound in one sentence.

Kell found himself nodding. He leaned into her touch, as if by instinct. He turned his head without breaking contact, mouth brushing against her palm. She anointed his lips with hers, as if in benediction and a lightness grew inside his chest. With that, the matter was put to rest.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Lila started again, withdrawing her hand and with a little more buoyancy in her voice. “I helped myself to your bath.”

He was unable to keep the smile from curving his lips. “So I see,” he declared, regarding her as if it was the first time he laid eyes on her in her state. He reach over her and picked up one of the bottles that lined the wall. “Here, use this,” he advised, pouring a syrupy amber liquid into her bathwater. “It was a gift from a Faroan dignitary or some other.” The bath began to effervesce and produce a sweet floral scent.

Lila giggled––actually _giggled_ ––and her eyes lit up in mirth. “A girl could get used to this.”

So could he, Kell thought absently, his eyes tempted to roam over her body once again. He stopped himself, though, and cocked his head thoughtfully. “You know, luxurious baths will be difficult to come by out at sea.” He was careful to not to presume _who_ would be out at sea with _whom_.

“Oh. I haven't told you.”

“Told me what?”

“That I’ve changed my mind.”

He felt his face almost drop, but managed to keep his countenance steady. Had she changed her mind about him coming with her? “About what?” he ventured.

“About running. That I’m tired of it. And… I found something worth staying for.” Her eyes met his, and he caught a glimpse of something he had never seen in her before, something resembling shyness. Though between the two of them, she was wearing considerably less clothing, she only laid herself bare in that moment. “I want to stay here in London. With you. If you still want me to.”

His heart lurched, and his body along with it. He leaned forward, letting a searing kiss give his answer for him.

He felt Lila’s smile against his mouth. “Is that a yes?” she asked coyly, though he perceived a small tremor in her voice.

He kissed her again, her laugh lost somewhere between breaths. Before he could give himself into the pull of her, he had to draw back and peer at her. “Are you sure?”

“Kell. I’ve followed you through three different worlds, and back. You’ve never steered us wrong.”

He moved forward once again, capturing her lips with his, and cupped her face in his hands. Her mouth opened for him, letting his tongue meet her own, scraping against teeth. What should have sated him ignited something in him instead that wanted _more_. His lips grew insistent, abandoning her mouth in favor of the line of her jaw.

She leaned her head back against the porcelain, granting him greater access. He mouthed down the column of her white neck and heaving chest, until he reached a dusky pink nipple, which peaked over the tops of the dwindling bubbles. A wet hand caressed the back of his neck encouragingly, as he pulled sigh after sigh from her. She squirmed and quivered under his attention, the water lapping at the tub’s edges as she did, more so after he brought a hand to massage her other breast.

His other hand sought to glide up and down her thigh, not caring at all that his sleeve was beginning to soak in scented bathwater. He wanted to be even closer and fought the urge to climb into the tub with her, clothes and all. Eventually, his mind gathered enough of his wits about him to think to move somewhere more comfortable. He only managed to get out an unconvincing mumble of “We should probably…” as he scattered kisses across the valley of her breasts, his suggestion lost on her skin in between.

But it appeared she shared the same thought. She broke contact first, pushing him away gently before standing on unsteady legs. He stood, too, following her lead. Water dripped down her body, and it was just as well that he only had half a second to rake his eyes over her naked form. He had spent two previous nights in Lila’s bed, separated by just as few layers of clothing, but seeing her completely bare would have certainly undone him.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him eagerly, with equal parts desire and frustration. He supposed she tired of his teasing. He moaned against her mouth as he felt her leap into his arms, her need to be as close to him evident. She wrapped her legs around his middle without trepidation that he would not catch her.

He carried her out of the bath-room, his steps guided mostly by muscle memory. By some miracle, he managed not to trip over his building lust and drop both of them in his haste to have her on his bed, such as he had dreamed on lonely nights. Once his toe touched the foot of the dais on which sat his bed, he set her down. Their lips never lost contact for longer than a breath.

_continued_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will pick right up where we leave off from here. Be well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! I hope you're all well and staying safe during quarantine. I can't believe we're coming up on Week 7 where I live. But, boy, I do not miss the traffic.
> 
> Thanks, everyone, so much for sticking around and reading a story that's basically all my little HCs strung together. For instance, an HC I have is the hairpin Lila wears at the end of ADSOM was a gift from Kell. Extra points for you, if you noticed it in the previous chapter. A thank-you goes out to [JustGettingBy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGettingBy/pseuds/JustGettingBy) for graciously beta-ing this chapter. 
> 
> So guess what? You made it to the smut! Congratulations 🎉

⁂

She pulled him down with her, and the first thing Kell did was congratulate himself. He thought he showed a fair amount of sharpness when he managed to string together more than two words, especially considering the growing strain against the laces of his pants. “Did you use your magic to dry us off?”

“Yes. Can’t you tell we’re no longer wet?”

Mischief pulled at the corner of his lips. “Let’s see then, shall we?” He drifted downward, reacquainting himself with the landscape of her body, coming upon uncharted dips and curves and slopes and scars, this time unobstructed by a stitch of clothing. Nothing between his lips and her skin and the worship of her. He dropped a kiss over her heart and felt its fluttering beat. He mouthed over a breast, swirling a pebbled nipple, while he palmed the other, stroking the dusky peak with a thumb. Her breaths grew shallow punctuated by soft moans and the single syllable of his name. He made his slow descent, down the planes of her body, and further still. Finally, he knelt at the foot of the bed before her, and looked up. 

Her legs parted for him, as if each touch of her body was the key to their unlocking. 

“Oh, Lila,” he groaned, but the whisper of a smile on his face told a different story. He settled himself between her legs. His hands caressed her thighs, and lips pressed small kisses that inched closer and closer to her heat. Then he dipped his tongue at her entrance, and found more than a trace of wetness there. The evidence of his attentions made his mouth water and his trousers unbearable. _Kings,_ this _was what he wanted to do all night._ Without further thought, he covered her completely with his eager mouth, the longing to taste her again crowding his senses. All he could see, hear, and feel was Lila. 

She caught one of his hands, interrupting its exploit of her heated flesh, while her other grasped at sheets, the fine fabric balled in her fist. She shifted beneath him, as he licked and kissed and sucked her the way he discovered she liked that night on _The Ghost_. His other hand cupped her bottom both to hold her steady and bring her even closer to him, the need to explore new pleasures growing ever bolder. 

Not even when he had command of the elements did the magic thrill him as much as when she gasped, bucked, and keened under his touch. And when she came, spent and arresting over him, the sound of his name chasing ecstasy on her lips roused something deep inside him. It made him relish in the trade a thousand times over. 

He climbed up to meet her again, kissing a path upward, collecting sighs and tasting the thin sheen of sweat along the way. He reached her mouth and captured it with his, tongues swirling, so that she tasted what he did. She twined their legs together and he could not help rutting into her where his cock strained to meet its counterpart through his trousers, in the place where he needed it the most. He moaned into her mouth. 

“Kell…” She looked up at him, her breath uneven. “Can I have you?” she asked, fingers already dancing on the topmost buttons of his shirt.

The _yes_ was already primed, but he paused for a moment, ignoring his hardness and the pulse that flowed between them, to consider what she was asking of him. “L-Lila,” he stuttered. “Wait, are you sure?”

“Yes. I…”

“You, what?”

“Tieren gave me something…” She shifted, pursing her lips before she continued, “So that we can…” Her eyes flitted briefly downward before meeting his again. 

His mind struggled to catch up with hers, and when it did, it reeled, mostly horrified at the thought. “He what?!”

She cradled his head with her hands. “I’ll tell you later,” a devilish laughter trailing in her voice. “Right now, let’s take care of this.” She wriggled her hips against his swollen ache and he released a sound that was midway between a whimper and a laugh. She lifted her mouth until it was next to his ear and with a low, silken voice, confessed, “And I want more of you.” 

_All the saints above_ , he thought, and before the curse could escape, she swallowed it in a kiss. She pushed him off her gently until he rested on his heels. He watched her, his heart racing, while she sat up and with thief’s fingers, she freed the buttons of his shirt, baring his shoulders. She leaned in to sample small portions of his freckled and flushed skin, newly revealed, with her lips. Heat bloomed where she laid kisses on him, but her attentions were sorely needed elsewhere.

As if she read his mind, or what was left of it, she reached down. The breath he held left him when she unlaced his trousers, and he nearly lost his balance trying to help her rid himself of his breeches. Then, she drew him down to her until his body covered hers, her knees bracketing his thighs. He hovered over her, supported by a forearm, and spared her his full weight. Their faces were close enough to angle into a kiss, noses not quite touching.

There was a remainder of space between them, and it held suspended, charged and waiting. With his head bowed, he let his forehead rest on hers––a most familiar of gestures among the delightful new sensations they tasted and the countless touches they would soon know. The room was quiet, save for their mingled breaths.

It started when he closed the gap between them, stroking her face with a free hand. Her lips parted for him when he dipped his tongue in, seeking permission, and she gave it, sucking on his upper lip while teeth grazed her lower one. His hand found itself in her hair, the bun she had on at the start of their activities long disheveled. The gold hairpin she wore, also forgotten, was lost somewhere in the folds of his bed. Hands traversed his smooth skin, raising gooseflesh in their wake, until one of them came to rest between them. 

He let out a guttural sound when she gave him a tug, throbbing and aching, but he needed no encouragement, his cock still rock hard from when he used his mouth on her, and now it beaded at the tip. A smile grew on her lips, her eyes bore into his, as her thumb circled the head. She took his length and nestled it between the apex of her thighs, drawing a shaky breath from him. When she guided him in, they gasped in their mutual delight. 

He slid slowly in until he was buried inside her. It was a few moments before he moved, adjusting to the feel of her around him, warm and tight. With unpracticed movements, they curved and arched and met in the middle, feeling the delicious friction of skin on skin. It did maddening things to him, and he hid his face in the crook of her neck, exhaling into her hair. 

His world narrowed into the pleasure of her body beneath him, hearts beating wildly in pursuit of one another, fingers carding through his hair, her wetness easing their union. And he knew from the sound of his name in puffs of breath, that she felt it, too. He rocked into her with a hand on her hip, as she hooked her calf around his hamstring, urging him to thrust deeper with each stroke. 

“Sorry,” he gritted out. “I won’t… last long. It’s been a while.”

“It’s all right. I’m close, Kell––” she quavered. 

He lifted his head and she opened her eyes. It took no time for their two-toned gazes to meet, perfectly aligned––blue on brown, black on black––and were fixed on the other’s for a moment. The air around them seemed to swirl, though no window was open, and candles around the room glowed to life, though there was no kindling. But none of that registered, for looking into eyes so like his for the first time in his life, caused something inside his chest to shift into place. He didn’t believe in fate or a god like the people in her world did, but in that moment, he allowed himself to marvel at how they managed to find one another, time and time again, across three different worlds. They kissed again, deeply and all-consuming.

The trouble that weighed on him the past few days was gone, not simply forgotten, for the remedy was right in front of him, as Lila first pointed out: together. Together, they would weather anything and everything, and together, they found a rhythm. It was as natural as the elements and as life-giving as blood. It pulsed between them like no magic ever had. 

It spurred his hips to meet hers, pumping in and out, as deeply as she would allow. The feeling roiled inside his belly, bursting to be set loose. She clung to his shoulders, nails imprinting half moons on his flesh. Then, he felt her body shudder and she cried out her release in a crude imitation of his name. He fell apart seconds after, no more gracefully, as his vision became flooded with stars, a constellation in the cut of her face still shining in an afterimage. 

Not long after, he looked down at her, breathing hard and satiated, but he could not extricate himself from her just yet. Some of her hair had matted to her forehead and the rest haloed around her pillowed head. He brushed it away from her face to find her lips with his again. 

He did not imagine many people ever called Lila beautiful, not because she wasn’t, but because she probably wouldn’t tolerate the endearment. But the thought seized him and the words found shape before he could stop them from spilling. He half expected her to banish him from his own bed, but a smile spread itself on her swollen pink mouth.

She reached up and touched his face. “I was thinking the exact same thing.”

They kissed again, slow and languid, before softening, he slipped out of her. Even in the expanse of his royal bed, the two of them settled in a space no bigger than the cot they shared on _The Ghost_ , trading small kisses and caresses as the frenzied buzz faded. 

In the quiet of the room, after their breaths subsided, he prompted, “So… what happened with Tieren?” As soon as he said it, he wondered if it was appropriate to broach the subject of his mentor with the woman lying in his arms so soon after love-making.

This set Lila off and she laughed until she clutched her midriff. Kell joined in a few seconds later, realizing the answer to his own question. He let his whole body be taken by laughter, letting her inextinguishable light flow through him with ease. 

Wiping tears from her eyes with the heel of her hands, she soon extracted herself from his arms and sat up. “Come on,” she urged, with a tilt of the head. 

“Where are we going?” he asked, his mind only just coming back down to earth. 

“To have another bath,” she replied pointedly, though a smiled clung to her lips. “My previous one was interrupted.”

“Hm.” He turned his face into a frown, but it did not crease his brows the way it usually did. He shook his head in feigned disapproval. “The service here at the palace has become so dismal.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” 

“Really. What would you say?” he inquired with genuine interest.

“I would say I was left _very_ satisfied.” She leaned in and claimed his mouth for a kiss. “So, would you like to watch, or would you rather help me find out if your bath is big enough to hold two people?”

Kell scrambled out of bed and was already halfway across the room when he heard Lila’s footfalls catching up, her giggle trailing soundly right behind him. 

⁂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, everyone! Kell's bath _is_ large enough to fit two people! (In case you were wondering). *The second bath was just an excuse for Lila to run her hands through Kell's hair again. Who am I to judge? Take care, readers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I hope this finds you all well and healthy and thriving. I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. _Life_ , you know. But I so appreciate all of you for sticking around--reading, kudosing, commenting, and bookmarking--this story. 
> 
> Huge THANKS to [@greenmaskedmarauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmaskedmarauder94/works) for looking this over for me 🥰

On the morning of Rhy’s coronation, the young attendant was entrusted with delivering a note to the king’s brother from His Majesty. Upon arriving outside Master Kell’s rooms, he heard unmistakable sounds of pleasure coming from the other side of the closed doors. 

In the past several days, it was not uncommon for servants to overhear such noises originating from the _Antari_ prince’s chambers. It became routine in the evenings for Master Kell and Miss Bard to retire to his rooms together, so the corridors to the royal bedchambers were generally avoided throughout the night. Muffled sighs and blissful laughter were heard coming from the room the couple occupied, once or twice, into the late morning. Attendants simply passed through the hallway, exchanging nothing more than knowing glances and stifled grins, before attending to other areas of the palace. 

But the attendant, barely in his first month of royal service, in a moment’s notice, decided to spare himself the embarrassment––and the room’s occupants the interruption––and slipped the note dutifully through the space underneath one of the doors. He walked briskly away to attend to his normal duties, hoping his blush would no longer be visible by the time he reached the bottom of the stairs. 

  


⁂

  


A few hours before the ceremony, Kell found himself summoned to the King’s rooms. He was shown, not to the chamber next to his own, but into the ones previously occupied by Maxim and Emira, where his brother now conducted royal business. 

He entered to find Rhy, in the middle of preparing for the day’s celebration, half-adored in the king’s ceremonial regalia. “Is everything all right?”

Rhy’s face broke into an easy smile. “Magnificent,” he said. 

Kell studied his face. He noted a subtle change in his brother––something like a kind of serene calm that he can’t remember seeing before. It frightened him a little. “You sent for me?” he inquired cautiously.

“Yes. I have something for you.” Rhy walked to Maxim’s writing desk, and produced an envelope. He presented it gingerly, as if it might break, to Kell. 

He examined it, and turning it over, his eyes grew wide when he saw that it bore his name and the king’s seal. He had seen that penmanship countless times before, when the king entrusted him with royal correspondences to transport to other Londons. It felt like a hefty weight in his hands, not just because he could feel the sheets of parchment folded inside. 

A mist began to form, clouding his vision at the fringes when he looked up. Blinking back the sting from his eyes futilely, he saw that Rhy had already made his way to the doors. “I’ll give you some privacy,” he announced, and closed the doors behind him, leaving Kell alone with the letter.

  


⁂

  


Amid the flurry of preparations for the coronation and the following ball, it did not surprise Lila to have found him in the royal courtyard, the only pocket of tranquility left on the palace grounds. In his crimson coat so distinct from his surroundings, he stood in the company of the newly erected statues of the late king and queen. The pair presided over the orchard, and through some sort of enchantment that he probably had a hand in, they glittered in the sunlight, just as they seemed to do when they were alive.

Lila approached him on thief-light feet but she knew Kell sensed her presence. He nearly always did. She treaded more heavily for his benefit anyway, until she came to stand next to him. She saw that he held something in one hand, leaves of paper, but didn’t ask about them. She remained with him, appraising the likenesses of the royal couple. She realized shortly that she and Kell stood mirrored in the statues’ arrangement, a tableau of the figures they were admiring. 

After a long moment, and feeling almost sorry to replace the garden’s stillness with her voice, she said, “I’m sorry about your parents.” 

“Thank you.” She waited a few moments, expecting him to correct her––that they were merely his king and queen––but the words did not arrive. “I've always felt trapped here. I know, compared to where you grew up, it's silly and selfish…” he said, without injury or objection. 

“It's not silly or selfish,” she assured, recalling her sentiment when she first met him and knew practically nothing about him. She tried not to reel in the guilt she felt. “This life is all you've ever known.”

It earned her a smile, small and grateful. “I had a chance to find out about my real parents.”

“When? How?”

“On the _Ferase Stras_. Maris told me she met them.” She caught the hint of sadness in his voice, for there were only two reasons why anyone would want to make Maris’s acquaintance, and neither of them was for her well-disposed personality. Lila’s mind conjured an image of a black-and-blue-eyed little boy with copper hair being traded for an imaginary sum of money, and it made her want to put her arms around him. Kell went on, “She gave me a piece of paper that contained a counter-spell. It would have given me back my memories of them.”

She recalled his hand balled up tightly as they left Maris’s ship. She might have known it was important. “Where is it now?” she asked.

“Somewhere on the Arnesian Sea. In ashes.”

“Why?”

He sighed. “For better or worse, Maxim and Emira were my parents.” He produced the letter he clutched in his hand now, and she saw his name lettered in a majestic scrawl above the Maresh seal. It was creased in several places, giving it the impression of being read a dozen times. “I always blamed them for making me feel like this place was a prison. But now that they're gone…” He voice trailed off once more. 

The surge of pity that rose within surprised her. It was not pity for Kell, whose strength she had no doubt in; but pity for the king and queen, and Kell’s real mother and father––two sets of parents––who squandered their son’s love and would never know the man he would become. Lila vowed she would not repeat their mistakes.

She dragged her eyes from his face to the letter in his hand. The thought suddenly crossed her that he might one day regret it, if something were to happen to it, too. Boldly, she reached for it and she felt him stiffen slightly at the intrusion, but he let her prise it from his grip. He stood perfectly still and watched as she folded it, reached underneath his coat, and slipped it into his inner breast pocket. 

“I didn't know them, but I have a feeling they loved you. In their own way.” That _word_. It kept threatening to rise to the surface for days, and now that she uttered it, she wondered if she should go on. She bit the inside of her cheek and continued. “How could they not love you?” she asked, though it was not really a question, as she raised her eyes back to his face. She let her hand rest above his heart and the concealed letter. She paused for a beat before she added, “Speaking from experience.” 

Part of her wanted to be elsewhere, to ride out the following seconds after, a thousand miles away, if Kell had not covered her hand with his, tethering her to him. Her breath stalled somewhere in her chest as she observed his face, on which a dozen expressions played themselves out. His brows formed a familiar furrow at the center, then he blinked in rapid succession. His mouth fell open but no sound issued from it. Until finally, _finally_ , a smile crept slowly, and to her great relief, broke open on the rest of his face at having grasped what she had just confessed. 

To add to her relief, she was glad he also saw this was not the time for grand declarations, with palace staff bustling to and fro around them. The look he gave her hinted at a more private demonstration and she could feel the flush of anticipation burning low until then. He raised her hand up to his lips and pressed a promissory kiss on one of her knuckles. 

“There were times,” he resumed smoothly, “when I felt like they did love me. And anyway, I had Rhy–– _have_ Rhy. I’ve been bound to him since before I cast the soul seal. He’s… like an anchor that likes to dress in the latest fashion and drink copiously.” In a tilt of his head, he gave her a crooked smile. “But now, I have another one.” He lowered his voice to a stage whisper, “Do ships have two anchors?”

“Most of them do,” she coached, while trying to keep her face from beaming. “Go on…”

He nodded. “The other one is a fiery, stubborn, magical, knife-wielding anchor.” 

The corners of her lips tilted up on their own accord. And because she felt her own words would fail her, she borrowed some that were not hers, but no less a part of her. “ _Love seeketh not itself to please, nor for itself hath any care, but for another gives its ease, and builds a Heaven in Hell's despair_ ,” she recited from memory. When Kell gave her a quizzical look, she supplied, “William Blake. He’s an English poet.”

“Yes, I know who he is.” He continued to look at her in wonder. “I had a book of his poetry. Up until recently,” he amended.

“From your old smuggling days?” she teased. His answering shrug was a mixture of embarrassment and pride, mostly the latter, and she found herself smiling at his wordless admission. “My mother read me his poetry when I was young. It’s one of the few things I remember about her. It’s also what I use when I––” she faltered, catching herself out of habit. 

“It’s what you use when you, what?” he urged gently. 

She explained hesitantly, “It’s… I use one of his poems, sort of like a––an incantation sometimes. To summon magic. I know it probably doesn’t work that way.” 

He shook his head. “I’m beginning to realize, since I met you, that I don’t know as much about the way magic is supposed to work as I thought. I find I don’t mind it. It’s as much a mystery to me as, well… you.”

She had to scoff a little. “ _I’m_ a mystery?” she repeated.

“Certainly. I would have thought…” trailing off as he considered her carefully. “Shelley,” he declared.

Lila laughed, then supplied gamely, “I can also recite a little Shakespeare.” It felt strangely comforting to talk about the scattered remnants of her old life in Grey London. 

“A woman of mystery,” said Kell with unabashed awe, his blue eye sparkling.

He took a step toward her, closing the gap between them. She all but erased it when she leaned her body in. Their heads inclined toward the other’s, foreheads touching lightly, forgetting they were in full view of anyone who happened to pass by.

“Sorry to interrupt,” said a voice that did not sound apologetic at all. “But someone who cared more about decorum might advise you to keep that sort of activity in your own rooms.”

She felt Kell sigh against her cheek before separating from her. “Did you want something, Emery?”

“Yes.” Alucard tilted his head toward her. “Bard.”

Kell bristled. “Excuse me?”

“The king would like to see her,” Alucard clarified, though Lila spied his triumphant smirk at having riled Kell up. Under his breath, but not outside of earshot, he added, “Although I don’t understand why he sent _me_ to fetch you.”

“Did he say what for?” she interjected.

“Oh, now you’re mistaking me for being part of his inner circle. But I did see a rack of dresses delivered to your chambers on the way down.”

“I should go see what he wants,” she told Kell.

He nodded. “I’ll see you later,” he said softly to her, while he threw a scowl at the Alucard’s direction. 

She expected no less as she followed Alucard back to the palace.

  


⁂

  


Lila stepped into Kell’s chambers, and was greeted by Rhy and his retinue of counsellors. After allowing herself to be groomed and coiffed by Rhy’s valet, she insisted she was capable of dressing herself as she eyed the rack of gowns Alucard spoke of. In truth, she didn’t want to be reminded of poor Calla while she tried on dresses in front of strangers. 

Following her lead, Rhy dismissed his entire entourage, leaving the two of them alone. “My advisors thought you could use a proper dress for the day,” the king was saying, finding his way toward the couch. He had a drink in his hand, that Lila didn’t remember him having earlier.

“I understand. I’m here, aren’t I?” she stepped behind the recently erected screen that divided the room and shielded her modesty. Not that she had anything to worry about with Rhy. She eyed the gowns next to her and began to rifle through them. “You know, you don’t have to keep watch over me. I promise I won’t do anything to embarrass the crown, at least, not with what I’m wearing.” 

“Oh, I know that. I just need a little break from all this.” He gestured to the general room, but she understood what he meant. She couldn’t distinguish if he was half-dressed or half-undressed, as he reclined on the couch, his feet up on the little table. “So… I noticed you and Kell have been getting on… The two of you have been the talk around the palace these past several days.”

She shot him a look. “You, of all people, know we don’t… do things… every night.” Lila had a strong feeling that the entire palace probably thought she and Kell kept each other in the throes of passion nightly. They would be widely off the mark. Her mind flashed with glimpses of the nights she and Kell spent on his balcony, looking up at the stars, or by the fireplace, watching the embers burn, as they traded stories from the lives they each lived before they met and while they were apart. 

“Well, yes. It is rather nice not being the subject of palace gossip for once,” Rhy responded. “But I do ask if you could time them a bit better in the mornings. They make for very uncomfortable meetings with my council.”

Lila executed an almost seemingly unachievable expression of shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the same time, but she could not keep the smile and blush from creeping on her face.

She pulled out a red dress from the rack and held it at arm’s length, considering it. It was a crimson so deep it was almost black, dotted with glittery gold paillettes and crystals. Its neckline was something she had never worn before, but it was subtly panelled with silk chiffon and detailed metallic threadwork of golden suns and starbursts that seemed to shimmer in the light. A fitting homage to the Maresh emblem, she thought. She might not prefer dresses to her usual attire, but by then, she could admire craftsmanship when she saw it. It was no different from appreciating a well-forged knife. 

She forced her attention back to Rhy, changing the subject from something other than her relationship with his brother. “How about you? Have you been pleasant to Aluc––” the rest of the name fumbled when Rhy shot her a warning look. “My former captain?” she finished instead. 

“I’ve granted him an audience with me, in front of the whole court, tomorrow.”

She disrobed swiftly and stepped into the gown, easily doing up the clasps herself. “He seemed a little tetchy earlier.”

“I may have played the king card a little too harshly,” he conceded. “It’s easier to keep him at arm’s length. That way I’ll know I’m safe. And besides, I’m a king now,” Rhy reasoned, though it fell short of making clear any kind of point he intended. From the tone of his voice, Lila sensed he knew it too. 

“Yes, but you’re still you. Even if you _are_ king.” She threw a knowing look at Rhy. “And besides, when has Your Majesty ever preferred to play it safe?” It was his turn to roll his eyes. 

In the end, she was able to forgo the stays, but could not escape the layers of tulle. Lila adjusted the gown and smoothed its skirts. She put her boots back on, however, and slipped one of her knives inside. She stepped out from behind the partition. She opened her arms, gesturing at her ensemble, and waited for the king’s verdict.

Rhy took another sip from his glass and lifted it to Lila, his face split into a grin. “That’s the one. You’re going to drive Kell absolutely mad.”

  


⁂

  


If he knew one thing, it was his brother. 

While Master Tieren discussed the details of the ceremony with them, for the fourth time that day, something red and sparkly drew Rhy’s attention to the landing above them. He caught Kell’s eye and indicated the top of the steps.

Kell turned his head, and Rhy felt the echoing pulse beneath his rouse as Lila came into their line of sight. He gave Tieren an apologetic look, for the older man had just lost his audience of two.

Rhy could not keep the amused smile from forming on his face, however, as he leaned in and whispered to his brother, “Close your mouth, Kell. Or you might start drooling.”

  


⁂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for making it this far! The next chapter will contain some sexytimes, if that's your bag. It's mine, too tbh 😏 Cheers x


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Thank you again so much for reading and following along this little story. It's become my lengthiest story to date. And, as @greenmaskedmarauder pointed out, the number of chapters keeps changing, since this story first started out as a five-chapter fic. One has to keep making room for the naughty bits of the story, after all. Speaking of which, you'll notice a change in the rating as well. The next update is, well, a bit sexy. I hope. 
> 
> Special thanks to my co-conspirator, @greenmaskedmarauder, for beta-ing this for me. She tells cool stories, so please check her stuff out. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

“For saints’ sake,” cried Rhy, when Lila finally descended the steps to come face to face with them. Rhy’s look flitted between the two of them. Kell could hear the levity in his voice, but he also knew Rhy was half-serious in his jest. “You’re not going to stare at each other like that all day, are you? It _is_ my coronation, you know. You could at least pretend to be looking at me from time to time.”

His brother’s words from earlier rang in his ear scarcely, as his gaze drifted over to her face among the throngs of people who had come to watch Rhy crowned the new King of Arnes. She was standing next to Alucard, but even her proximity to his least favorite person in the room did not stop his eyes from gravitating in her direction. From the way she was looking everywhere but at him, he could tell she was in the same predicament. He had to remind himself of the task at hand, and tried very hard not to fidget.

There were only so many places one could look, even in a hall as grand as that, so when they finally locked eyes, it was as if they were the only two people in the room. A thought sprang into his head that crowded out all other thoughts, that he almost missed his cue of presenting Rhy with the ceremonial orb and sceptre. It earned him a disapproving purse of the lips from Tieren.

By the end of the ceremony, Rhy was crowned king, and Kell made up his mind to steal a thief.

⁂

_King_ Rhy––she reminded herself she was in the presence of royalty, but it was still Rhy––was just in the middle of telling her a story from his and Kell’s heyday, when the object of their conversation advanced toward their table. She’d lost track of him in the last half-hour, but she was too engrossed in being regaled by the king, no less, that she figured Kell would find her when he tired of mingling.

She looked up to find him on the approach, the two glasses of wine they had earlier affecting his steps, making them a bit unsteady but determined all the same. He stood next to them, but did not take the empty seat next to her.

“There you are.” She regarded him. “Rhy was just telling me about your exploits in charming the desirable lads and ladies of London.”

Sovereign or no, this did not deter Kell from shooting a scowl at his brother’s direction.

Rhy laughed, raising his hands in mock surrender. “Don’t worry, Kell. I didn’t reveal anything untoward. And we really only caroused with the best of them during our wayward youths.” He winked at Lila. “Which ended last month.”

Kell rolled his eyes. He bent down until his mouth was next to her ear. “Lila. Will you come with me? There’s something I want to show you.”

Lila thought back to her confession earlier in the day. For a mad second, she thought Kell was proposing they retire to his rooms for more private, amorous pursuits. Not that she minded, but she didn’t think he would proposition her in front of his brother, even if he was a little inebriated. She let out an inaudible sigh of relief when she spied her coat folded behind his back. “Of course. Where are we going?”

“You’ll see. Come on.” Lila took his proffered hand. He looked over his shoulder, half-nodding at Rhy. “Good-night, Your Majesty.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” the king called after them, already rising from the table to greet his other guests.

⁂

The Night Market began to show signs of life again. Here and there, a darkened tent or an empty stall dotted the aisle, but the aroma of savory and spice filled the air once more, tangled with the sound of music and laughter. Kell and Lila meandered through the rows of little booths and shops. She indulged in watching people congregate, and marvelled at the joy and pride of the newly named monarch––such a stark contrast to the solemnity and gravity of the week before––reaching beyond the _Soner Rast_ ’s walls.

They didn’t speak until they reached their destination. She guessed Kell, too, was taking in the splendor of the night. They stopped in front of a stall from which originated the most mouth-watering aroma.

“ _Sessa_ ,” Kell told the merchant, raising two fingers at her. He gestured at Lila to take an open stool, while he took the vacant one next to hers and folded his hands in front of his chest. “Have you eaten anything tonight?”

“Just a bite here and there. Lots of wine, though.”

She watched him carefully, an amused look on her face, but said nothing else, settling in.

A few moments later, two steaming meat pies appeared in front of them, eliciting a grin from Kell. “Dig in,” he encouraged, while he took up his own pie. “Best meat pie in all the worlds,” he bragged, his mouth full.

She continued to watch him, as she took a bite of the savory food herself. Her mouth, topped up with meat pie, struggled to smile but Kell saw the compliment on her face and smiled back.

“I used to stop here on occasion, after coming back from other Londons, before I headed home. What do you think?”

She swallowed. “It’s delicious. Thank you.” She smiled fondly. “You know, this place reminds me of a stall in Whitechapel, back in my old London, that I used to visit. It was a treat when I had extra coin. Pickled whelks.”

“Whelks?” he asked.

“Snails,” she clarified.

He grimaced and shook his head, as if to say _You Grey-worlders_ , but he laughed anyway, an easy chuckle that seemed to illuminate his entire face. Lila decided it was one of the sweetest sounds she’d ever heard and it pleased her to have been the one to cause it.

After their meal, she let Kell lead her to various stalls around the market, sampling bites, sipping libations, and admiring wares. A warmth settled in her stomach, and she was quite certain it was not because of the alcohol or food she had consumed that night. They made their way to the edge of the market where the city opened to them in arteries and smaller roads. Lila had only run through its streets before, half-drained of blood, or been led down its paths, in fear of capture. This was nothing like those instances.

It seemed that the entire city was out observing the coronation of the new king. Lampposts were illuminated in the colors of the house of Maresh’s crest, while scrying boards ran notices of the festivities. They could not turn a corner where they did not find small groups of people gathered together in drink and song and laughter.

It truly was an excellent way to see the city’s sights. Whenever they passed a site of significance, Kell would tell her its name and translate it to English for her. Every now and then, he pointed out a tavern or hall where he and Rhy used to frequent.

“Oh, is _this_ a site of one of your conquests?” she teased.

“Hardly.” A few moments later, he asked, “Have I mentioned you look extraordinary tonight?”

Lila rolled her eyes and swatted at him playfully, a smile hanging off her lips. “Not in the last hour, but that’ll do.”

They walked on for a while, until the sounds of celebrations quieted down a measure. They were in a part of the city Lila did not recognize, a mostly deserted commercial area, and she voiced something she was curious about, ever since Kell offered her his hand at the palace.

She stopped walking. “Kell.”

“Yes?”

“What made you want to go exploring tonight?”

He shrugged. “I had a craving.” She stared at him and waited until he told her the entirety. “I suppose I wanted to be your guide and show you around London, _my_ London, without fearing for our lives for once. It really is a beautiful city.” He looked toward the direction of the lights and noise wistfully. “And, I suppose, I am going to miss it as well.” He returned his eyes to her. A faint quirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, and his eyes glinted even in the relative darkness of the alley. He seemed to be searching for something in her eyes, waiting for a light of understanding.

 _Miss it_? Her eyes widened when she arrived there. “Are you saying…?”

He nodded.

“But… but what about Rhy?”

“He’ll understand. He’ll know why I have to do this.”

But she was not convinced. “Kell. You’re not doing this for me, are you? I don’t want you to choose between me and your brother.”

“I assure you, my decision is entirely selfish,” he declared, even as he reached out to tuck a stray wisp of hair behind her ear. He let his hand linger there, cupping her face. “That night––when we danced at the ball––you gave words to everything I couldn’t begin to name, everything that was missing in my life, everything I felt even before I met you. I finally understand what you mean. Rhy has a country to run, and I have a world to see––” he paused for a heartbeat before he added, “with the person I _love_.” He smiled brightly, before repeating familiar words back to her. “I want to live, Lila.

“So what do you think? Would you want to come with me? I-I realize you just started to get used to being back on land again, and I know you just agreed to staying at the palace, but this could be our adventure…” When she didn’t respond, he rattled on, “And, obviously, you’d be captain. You can have your pick of all the ships and crew in London. We can arrange for anything you want. I’m sure Rhy could––”

Truthfully, she’d stopped listening when he asked her to go with him. Her head swarmed with the word _yes, yes, yes_ over and over again. She could only stare at him, this beautiful, magical boy who only a moment ago offered her his world and asked for nothing in return. And while she wouldn’t trade her four months on the _Night Spire_ for anything, she realized what it was missing: he was standing right in front of her.

“Kell.” It took her mind several moments to rediscover the ability to say anything beyond his name, while something else entirely filled her very being.

“Yes?”

“Stop talking about your brother. The only thing I want right now is you.” She smothered the “Oh” of his startled realization with her lips on his. And when Lila felt his body melt into hers, she knew it was the right answer.

⁂

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos, comments, and feedback are immensely appreciated!!
> 
> I'm [@forthegenuine](http://forthegenuine.tumblr.com) on tumblr and in need of more KellxLila friends. We need to figure out this ship name situation.


End file.
